


Scent- Ache

by aMoxgirl



Series: Scent [6]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Scent Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Alpha's are dominant men and women that usually scent their mate. On rare occasion will an Alpha pair with an ordinary woman/man that's carries no scent. There is no thrill in the chase, no hunt to had, and certain no claim to make.For years that is the life Mox led. Now with new courage, he is ready to see the world through all the delicious scents there is to offer. However once back in hometown state Ohio and doing a live show in Cleveland the rush of sweet honey, fresh baked apples, and a pinch of cinnamon assaults his senses.Now he is on the hunt because his mate is out there, in the crowd and he only knows one thing. He has to make her his...
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Scent [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093913
Comments: 2





	Scent- Ache

_ The Rigmarole: Mention of sexual contact / descriptive- dirty language. Swearing. Mox being a dominant cocky asshole. Sexual shenanigans (oral, male/female giving, toy play, alpha status)  **18+ only.** _

**S C E N T - A c h e**

Isabella can only moan as he moans and  _ t h r u s t s _ up and makes the seam of her jeans rub her oh just so  **r i g h t** . Hands in his hair, marveled at how light and fluffy his short locks felt under her fingers. Watching him with  _ c u r i o u s  _ eyes she wondered at the enigma that claimed to be her  **m a t e** , he wasn’t reacting like the rest once she revealed her true  **n a t u r e** . Cocking her head to the side she let the  _ a l p h a _ in her go still, “ _ WELL _ ?”

He simply nuzzles her neck and and _ l i c k s _ her  _ s k i n _ , “I am deciding.” Snapping her head as her inner alpha froze at not only his choice of words but his tone. He was being so flippant with her as if her being  **A L P H A** didn’t c h a n g e every _ t h i n g _ . And yet, “on?” There was something driving her to see  **w h e r e** he was going with this? He raises his head up to give his baby blue eyes, that only have  **g o l d** flecks swimming in them. “Weather I want to just  _ f u c k _ you or _ e a t _ you  **F I R S T** .” 

At his words her body caves in under the  _ p r e s s u r e _ and explodes,  **a g a i n** . Subconscious she is starting to  _ w o r r y _ now because that **t w i c e** he has made her come and he hasn’t even **t o u c h e d** her. Well not in the way she  _ w a n t s _ him to touch her and by the look in his e y e s he knows it. A moan escapes before she can stop it and as she feels her panties become  **s o a k** and  **w e t** . Like a sloppy wet _ m e s s _ . She lets her fingernails  _ r a k e _ his scalp and hiss, “why not **b o t h** ?”

He laughs at her, his  _ e y e s _ are lighting up in delight. “That’s not  **a s k i n g** .” She moans, she has seen and heard other alphas- her best friend do this hundreds of times. But to date no man had done so with her, it was  _ a l w a y s _ one thing to want a female alpha but another to actually  **t a k e** her. Yet this man was not only  _ t e a s i n g _ her but  _ d e m a n d i n g _ from her, all the while  **e a r n i n g** a response from her. Snapping at him she is enchanted. 

“And if I am  _ n o t _ **a s k i n g** ?” His _ b l u e _ eyes turn  **g o l d** in a hurry and she rolls her hips and she takes a turn to nuzzle at his neck. The  **s c e n t** of him is coating her senses and her hands are slipping into his waistband of his jeans, Her fingertip  _ s k i m _ the crown of his hard cock and she wiggles herself free and down off his hips. His  **e y e s** watching her every move as she slowly unbuttoned and then unzipped his jeans. Keeping her eyes on her  **p r i z e** she licked her l i p s as she pushed his briefs down and moans at the sight that greets her.

He is thick, long and weeping of pre cum. A growl, “go ahead then.  **S U C K.** ” A hand is tangling in her long _ r e d _ hair while his other hand is cupping her jaw,  _ t h u m b  _ caressing her lower lip then dipping in to open her  **m o u t h** . He moves his cock to  _ r e s t _ upon her separated lips, she let her tongue dart out to  **l i c k** at the tip that rested against her lips. Licking up every drop of the  _ d r i p p i n g _ pre cum she glances upward when his hips jerk forward, pushing his cock  **d e e p e r** into her mouth. “Enough with the fucking  _ teasing  _ darlin. I’m so god damn  _ c l o s e  _ with how you just came.”

Moaning as she  _ p u l l e d _ back long enough to murmur, “then _ l e t _ go baby. Let me  **d r i n k** you up.” Growling he cups the back of her head and pushes her **h a r d** against the door, his cock hits the back of her mouth then he is thrusting  _ a g a i n. _ Each thrust  _ g a i n s _ momentum until his cock is sliding down her throat making her gag. The first  _ gag  _ stops him and she sees a **f l i c k e r** of concern in his pure  **g o l d** eyes then she is pulling his cock back down her throat.

The  _ t h r u s t _ is deliciously hard and deep, she is touched he keeps his  _ h a n d _ cupped at the back of her head so he doesn’t **b a n g** her head against the door. His arm raises up to lean up against the door, his head  _ f a l l s  _ against his arm as he pumps his hips. It’s only when she scraped her **t e e t h** gently against his tender skin, at the  _ t i p  _ of his cock then making a popping sound when he draws back. “You darlin better get used to  **s u c k i n g** my cock, ‘cause you’ll be going it  **a l o t** .” 

When she opens her **m o u t h** to reply back, with what she doesn’t know he is thrusting his cock back  _ i n t o  _ her mouth and this time he is  **h a r s h e r** as he races to find his release. Right before he does he  _ m o a n s _ and  _ s n a p s _ , “you swallow every fucking **d r o p** .” Then he is filling her mouth **f u l l** and once again she is  _ g a g g i n g _ but she is proud because she does as he  **d e m a n d e d** and  _ s w a l l o w e d _ every drop. 

As she swallows she feels his eyes  **o n** her, hears him  _ p a n t i n g _ and when she looks up he snarls and  _ g r a b s _ her by the elbows. He  _ d r a g s _ her upwards and cages her more fully against the door with a  **d e e p** kiss. Feeling something  _ s n a p _ inside of her that seemed to **m e l t** as he kissed, his hands moving to unbutton her own jeans he drew back. A thin line of  **s a l i v a** connected their  _ m o u t h s,  _ as his hands worked her jeans free she knew that this man- whoever he was the living embodiment of her every  **D E S I R E** . 


End file.
